


You And A Stranger Both Like Each Other

by fuzzyjammies



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyjammies/pseuds/fuzzyjammies
Summary: Moca goes on Omegle to let her feelings out, and happens upon a rather coincidental stranger.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Kitazawa Hagumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You And A Stranger Both Like Each Other

You're now chatting with a random stranger. 

You both like bread, bands, Michelle, and girls.

Stranger: hey!!!

You: hey :9

Stranger: how are you today??

You: lil down actually

You: hbu

Stranger: hmm!!!

Stranger: h- im ok!! so lets talk about you instead, ok??

Stranger: whats the matter??

You: heh

You: yknow. lady troubles

You: you ever really like someone but you think they probably think youre different than you really are

Stranger: mm, nope!! i like people and worry they wont like me because they DO know what im really like

Stranger: why dont you tell me about this girl?? maybe thatll make you smile :)

You: maybe...

You: thinking about her makes me feel all. wah

You: and weh

You: you know?

Stranger: yup!! i know very well!!

Stranger: what makes you wah and weh about her??

You: hmmm

You: well, she's like. a big ray of sunshine

You: i'm not big on waking up early

You: but if it was her waking me up, i'd get up any time of day

You: she's so. bright and happy

You: when she smiles it makes my heart beat faster than any drum i've ever heard

You: and my friend beats the shit out of drums at like sonic the hedgehog speeds. crazy shit

Stranger: so shes got a pretty smile, and makes you happy... what else?? :)

You: well

You: she makes me feel like. idek

You: she makes me feel like i matter even when i don't feel like i matter

You: no matter how down i am she always listens and makes me feel like the most important person on the planet

You: even when i feel like the most worthless one

You: it's like. she doesn't care about the bad things i see about myself. she sees through to some good part of me like she's got x-ray specs

You: (if i had x-ray specs i'd look at booty)

Stranger: aww she sounds really sweet!!

Stranger: i definitely think she's probably right, though :) you're probably great

Stranger: why do you think she doesn't know the real you if she can see through you like that?

You: because she. h

You: she puts up with me

You: i have friends who put up with me but they've known me a long time. they've had time to get used to me

You: they've had enough time to make a decision on if the pro/con is worth it for ol' mo- me

You: this girl though. she likes me too much to have thought that through

You: she cares about me and doesn't seem to even notice that i'm a lazy snarky bitch

Stranger: or maybe she just sees that as part of you that's important

Stranger: someone taught me... not everything about you has to be positive. some people have bad traits too!! some people... some people give up too much of themselves, or don't study right, or fall asleep in class

Stranger: some people care too much about others and not enough about themselves, and it makes them hurt people sometimes

Stranger: but people still care about someone like that!! because the bad things don't get rid of the good ones

Stranger: so this girl... this smiley girl who sounds really like someone who wants to be close to you... she must see the good things about moca-chan, too

You: wh

Stranger: the parts that make people smile. the parts where you're a good friend, or the parts where you always have a joke

Stranger: the parts where when this girl is exhausted, you always know just the thing to say to talk her into relaxing with you

Stranger: the parts where you know the best bread, the best places to nap, the best hugs

You: h

Stranger: the things that would make someone fall in love with you, sleepy and sarcastic and all

Stranger: it's all part of the painting thats you!!! the splotches and the marks, they might not be "perfect", but the art wouldnt be the same without them, right?? thats what kaoru-kun says

You: uh...

You: hagumi?

Stranger: yes??

Stranger: um i mean

Stranger: who's hagumi??

You: hagumi.

Stranger: ... um... moca-chan?

You: get the fuck over here

Stranger: ehhhh??

Stranger: is hagumi in trouble??

You: nah

You: i just wanna tell you something. face to face

You: and then. maybe do something else face to face

You: :)

Stranger: ... :)!!

Stranger: be right there!!!!!!

Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
